Slow Fade (Reboot)
by FanOfShows
Summary: A 15 (now 17), year old boy was told by the last of a race that he would save the world. Wow, how original! Follow him, as he learns about his dark past that he created himself, and another darkness that always follows. It's always near, but never the one who started it all.


**Oh, snap! So, many plot holes left in the original one (which is still up). I'll just call this a reboot. There will be major and minor changes. You've been warned, so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Slow Fade<p>

Chapter 1

Prayer for Two Worlds

* * *

><p>School was almost over and the weather was great. The whole day was great and nothing could go wrong. The sun was setting and I was riding my bike. The Spring sunset wasn't as incredible as the Fall sunset, so I decided to go home. Oh, I forgot to mention, my name is Kevin. I'm 15 years old and I always dress out, no matter what, unless I'm sick or in a bad mood.<p>

As I was riding my bike home, I started to hear things. I kept going thinking nothing of it, until people started walking out of their houses. I stopped and took off my earphones to see what the heck was going on. There was a small noise that was never ending and all of a sudden, everything went quite. There was no noise whatsoever. Then, a loud boom and a blazing explosion followed by people running away. I wanted to see what the heck was going on, so I fought through the crowd. The closer I got, the hot air started turning cold, very cold.

I saw a body that was hard to explain. It was very long, dark and spotted with what looked like stars. It looked almost exactly like an enderman. I jumped off my bike to take a closer look. It was face down and decided to roll the body over. As I rolled the body, it turned it's head quickly toward me with a sicking snap. I jumped and dropped the body.

"Ouch!" It screamed. I controlled my breathing and took a deep breath. Then, I keeled down to whatever it was.

"What, or who are you?" I asked, my voice shaky. It looked at me and started talking, but it's mouth never moved, telepathy?

"We are the Airlock Race, well, the last of 'em." it said.

"We?" I asked, mostly to myself as I looked around, seeing more dead creatures of the same thing.

"You must be Kevin, correct?" it asked.

"Do what?" I asked, looking down at it's purple eyes.

"You were certainly brave, checking out what's happened here. You must be Kevin."

"Yeah, sure, brave... but yes, I am Kevin."

"We've heard lots about you, Kevin. Very good things. We have been traveling dimensions looking for you. I have a message." it said. I nodded.

"OK."

I want you to repeat this every time you wake up and before you go to sleep. Act like it's a prayer. Are you ready?" I nodded quickly.

"_Be careful what you see, darkness will tie your hands and pull the strings. Be careful where you go, there will be people that will follow. Be careful what you hear, flattering leads to compromise and the end is always near. Be careful what you say, empty words and promises will lead hearts astray. The journey from your mind into your hands is shorter than you're thinking. Be careful if you think you stand, you just might be sinking. It's a slow fade when you give yourself away and when black and white have turned to gray. Thoughts will invade, choices will be made, and a price will be payed when you give yourself away. People never crumble in a day. Daddies never crumble in a day. Families never crumble in a day._"

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What's all that supposed to mean?" I asked. It shrugged.

"Dunno, just don't ask any more questions. I'm dying and... you have some work to do."

"What?" I asked, as I passed out. The last words I heard were 'Good luck, Kevin.' It wasn't that one thing, and it wasn't anyone I heard before. Darkness.

* * *

><p>I woke up, sweating bullets. The bed was soaked. I sighed.<p>

"Good, it was just a very, very vivid dream." I looked around noticing I was not in my room. I sighed again.

"Why do I always speak to soon." I got up to see where I was at. I was so tired, everything was so cartoony.

'May be, I got in a bad wreck with my bike and was sent to a hospital and they put me on some kind of medication? That would explain the explosion noise.' I thought. I opened the door and something fell on top of me. I hit my head and the back of it started to throb hard. I groaned. It got off of me and I got up. I took a closer look and gasped.

"Good yer awake. Name's Applejack." she said smiling.

"Err, Kevin." I said.

"I know. I've heard about you." She said quickly. I got suspicious but, I let it slide.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLIER THAT NIGHT.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was getting dark quickly and Applejack was still working. She stopped for a second and looked up, noticing it was dark and a bit cloudy.<p>

"Well, I guess old ponies are right. Time flies when you're working hard." She started to walk home.

"I would've sworn it was still the afternoon though. Oh well, I can't wait. Zap Apples are comin' in!" Right after she said that, the corner of her eye caught something. She turned her head to see. It was a giant ball that was black, but it gleamed like fire. Her curiosity growing, she walked up to it cautiously. As she got closer, she could see what was inside it. There were two things in there, what ever they were.

"Ya'll need help?" She yelled into the black ball of energy. No response. She turned around and bucked it a couple of times. She sighed giving up. All of a sudden, the ball shattered and two bodies were lying on the ground. One was a pony, the other was a human.

"Hello?" Applejack asked. The pony stood up and smiled, with it's teeth all sharp and yellow. He had a dirty red look on his coat with algae green tail and main. His eyes were gray and he wore a white cape. He didn't have a cutie mark.

"Oh, hello there." The pony said with a very disturbing voice. It wasn't deep or dark. It was gravelly but, whoever heard that voice just made them want to throw up.

"My name is Fade! Ha HA HA AHA. This is... a very good time. Oh! The punk is still human. It doesn't matter, he's here." Fade said looking at the human.

"A good time for what?" Applejack.

"Oh, you're still here? You'll find out. That human over there, he's Kevin. If I were you, I'd trust him. Once you find me, tell him something." Fade grinned.

"You're just crazy!" Applejack yelled at Fade.

"No, no, no! Tell him I said hi. No, not really. Tell him, good luck." Fade said as he disappeared with a purple light.

"Well, good gravy. I never thought I'd see another human." Applejack said, carrying Kevin to the barn.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Applejack? Are you alright? You're just kinda staring at me and it's a bit creepy." I said. Applejack blushed a bit and shook it off.<p>

"Sorry, just thinking about something that happened earlier."

"Oh, okey dokey." I said, I then all of a sudden pass out again. The last thing I heard was 'I better get the rest'.

**CAN I GET ANOTHER OH SNAP? Ugh. Anyway, first chapter, over with. Let's get this part over with. Oh, yes check out my deviant art thingumabob.**

**HERE: **

**at this time I only have one pic, an unfinished map...**

**Any way. Make good decisions. Don't be the man who thinks it's a good idea to cut people off going 70 mph, or the woman who thinks the best thing to do while driving is to put makeup on... with a kid... on the passenger seat...**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, WHERE I LEARN HOW TO LIVE IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD! (WE LIVE IN, LIVE IN. DODO DO DO DO DO, DODO DO DO DO DO)**


End file.
